


dragonlover367 | tsukishima kei

by transcendify (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Reader Insert, XReader, dinosaur nerd, flight rising - Freeform, meet dragon nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/transcendify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinosaur lover, meet dragons.</p>
<p>For International Fanworks Day 2016!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragonlover367 | tsukishima kei

You knew Kei loved dinosaurs, but this was a bit of a stretch, even for him.

Clicking through his search history, you ogled the links, link titles, and websites.

One after another, the same words showed up on about half of his history: Flight Rising. Upon doing a bit of research, you came to a website reminiscent of…well, dragon RPGs.

As you continued on your journey through the website, you understood its allure for a dinosaur lover such as Kei; this was perfect for him.

Of course, you would never tell him that. Why do that when you could hold it over his head forever? Especially the username. Why the heck did he name himself dragonlover367? Gosh, what a nerd.

...

You loved this nerd anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> rly short drabble but yES


End file.
